1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noise reduction apparatus and an audio reproduction apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a noise reduction system that reduces noise from the ambient environment and provides a user with a quiet environment.
An example of the noise reduction system of this type is a noise reduction system of an active system that performs active noise reduction. The noise reduction system of the active system basically has a configuration described below. The noise reduction system of the active system collects external noise with a microphone serving as acoustic-electric converting means, generates a noise reduction audio signal having a phase acoustically opposite to that of the collected noise from an audio signal of the noise, reproduces the generated noise reduction audio signal with a speaker serving as electric-acoustic converting means, and combines the noise reduction audio signal with the noise to reduce the noise (see Japanese Patent No. 2778173).
On the market, there is also emerging an audio reproduction apparatus that supplies, in a state in which noise of the external environment is reduced by using the noise reduction system, an audio signal of music (hereinafter referred to as music signal), which a listener desires to listen to, to the speaker, which reproduces the noise reduction audio signal, and reproduces the music signal to provide a satisfactory reproduced sound field space in which external noise is reduced.